A mobile device, such as a smartphone or a tablet device, offer various services to their users. Users may interact with the displays of the mobile devices via touch panels and/or touchless panels. While touch and touchless input technologies allow users a great deal of flexibility when operating the mobile devices, designers and manufacturers are continually striving to improve performance metrics, such as accuracy, latency, etc.